Endless Love
by Lydie haley
Summary: -Tú me amas principessa- gritó con furía y dolor. -Te equivocas Sasuke, lo que yo amo es el poder, no a tí- .Sasusaku. AU. Piratas


**Aclaración:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto, si fuese mío, ya le habría hecho algunas modificaciones (muchas a decir verdad).

**Dedicación especial:** A mi amiguita del alma Kaoru Uchiha, te quiero un montón amiga, espero que te guste este fic tanto como me está gustando escribirlo a mi vieja loca, nos vemos luego Yiyi-chan n.n _**Sasusaku**_ 4 ever xP

**Endless Love**

**..····.. ****Cap. 1 **_**'To Find'**_**..····..**

**XXX000XXX**

**10 de septiembre de 1532**

**En algún lugar del canal de la mancha. **

Una linda pelirosa cerraba los ojos mientras sentía como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, sus ojos verdosos veían con admiración la inmensidad del océano, a sus escasos 17 años, no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho, aunque pertenecía a la nobleza, su único hermano mayo era muy sobreprotector, el único motivo por el cual en estos momentos viajaba era porque tenía que reunir con Sai, Lord de Rutherford, quien era el poseedor de una inmensidad de bienes, motivo principal por el cual su hermano decidió comprometerla con él, además de lo fructífero que era el tratado entre ambos.

Como mujer, no tenía derecho de decir algo, ya que su opinión no contaba, pero por lo menos agradecía que su prometido fuera un hombre joven y no un viejo como les había tocado a algunas de sus amigas.

A sentir un roce en su brazo, volteo para ver a su criada con cara asustada y tirando de su brazo con insistencia.

―_Señorita Sakura, por favor, el capitán acaba de avistar un barco y no se ve confiable, por favor señorita Sakura tenemos que esconderla―_

Sin esperar más, la ojiverde se dejo guiar por su sirvienta, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitía el vestido propio de su clase.

Al ingresar a la bodega, su criada cerró la puerta y puso una silla como escudo para evitar que nadie pudiera entrar.

―_Señorita Sakura, por favor, siéntese en la silla de allá―_ apuntando a un rincón― _así no se cansara mientras esperamos que se calmen las cosas―_

La pelirosa asintió mientras hacia lo que su criada le pedía, sin embargo, una fuerte sacudida y el sonido de un disparo de cañón, quebró su última fibra de sensatez y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

―_Guarde silencio por favor señorita Sakura, no se desespere, no queremos que nadie se entere que está aquí―_

La pelirosa guardo silencio y se fue desvaneciendo hasta caer de rodillas al suelo y abrazarse así misma, en un intento de protección.

En un vano intento de protección, cerró los ojos, en un insubstancial intento de huir de los sonidos espectrales que escuchaba y reemplazarlos sonidos por los sonidos alegres del castillo de Rosalie, rememorando uno de los tanto bailes a los cuales había asistido, que lo que escuchaba era la alegre risa de los nobles y que se encontraba entre los brazos de su querido hermano, el lugar más seguro, el lugar en donde más quería estar en estos momentos, sin embargo un abrazo termino con el encanto, como si fuera una niebla que con el simple roce se desvanece de forma cruel llevándose ese momento de paz y sus más anheladas ilusiones, cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar contener las inminentes lagrimas.

―_¡Shhh!― _le decía su criada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

La pelirosa abrazo con fuerza a su criada y recargo cabeza en su pecho, cerró los ojos un poco, mientras su fiel sirvienta le recitaba una nana para intentar calmar sus nervios, después de un rato no escucho el sonido y abrió sus ojos intentando orientarse y dar en el lugar que estaba, sintió un inmenso terror y abrazo más fuerte a su criada, sin embargo, ya no se escuchaba sonido alguno sobre lo que ocurría en la superficie.

―_Ivy…―_ musito débilmente la ojijade y se separo de su criada― _¿tú crees qué todo este bien?―_ dijo con inseguridad y un tono de voz bajo.

―_No lo sé―_ respondió en el mismo tono― _pero….. Espero que así sea y que no suceda nada malo, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto―_

La chica solo asintió, eso era algo que ella sentía, incluso antes de que sucediera el ataque, cuando estaba tomando el sol en cubierta, sentía que la estaban vigilando, había volteado a todos lados, pero no había visto nada, motivo principal por el que había hecho caso omiso a sus instintos y se había dedicado a apreciar el mar, pero ahora…. Sentía que algo, no sabía definir si bueno o malo pero le iba a pasar, pero aun así… sentía un inmenso escalofrió.

Escucho como aporreaban la puerta y les exigían abrirla, las dos mujeres se miraron sumamente nerviosas y sin nada que hacer, se empezó a escuchar el forcejeo y los gritos más fuertes.

―_Señorita tenga―_ mientras le ofrecía una capa negra― _póngasela lo más rápido que pueda y por favor, no de muestras de que entiende Inglés, déjeme hablar a mi por favor―_

La pelirosa solo asintió y hacia lo que le había ordenado Ivy, al terminar de hacerlo, la puerta cedió y los rayos del atardecer iluminaron la habitación descubriéndolas a ellas en el acto.

Algunos hombres entraron, todos yendo a diferentes lados, solo uno se acerco a ella y a su criada, lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y agarro con fuerza el cabello de Ivy.

―_¡Pero qué demonios se cree que es!―_ grito Ivy con indignación― _le juro que sino nos suelta en este instante lo voy ¡AH!―_ un fuerte estirón en su cabello fue lo que impidió que diera por terminada su amenaza.

―_Si yo fuera usted señora, más le valdría guardar silencio, sino quiere que le otorgue un traro más acorde a mis modales―_ la voz fría del hombre logro que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la pelirosa y que le dieran ganas de verlo, pero recordó el sabio consejo de Ana _'en ocasiones para evitar el miedo, es no verlo'_ con esto, cerró los ojos y concentro su vista en el suelo, mientras su captor apretó el agarre y emprendió el camino.

El paso de su opresor era rápido y le costaba caminar a la par, pero por lo menos no traspillaba tanto como Ivy, agradecía infinitamente los paseos con su hermano.

Lo peor fue al subir los escalones, su criada tropezó y descendió varios peldaños.

―_Maldita mujer estúpida―_ gritó con fuerza al tiempo que estiraba con mayor empeño su cabello logrando levantarla― _no te vuelvas a caer―_ dijo mientras emprendía de nuevo el camino.

Al momento de salir a cubierta, los rayos del sol lograron encandilarla, a pesar de tener la vista fija en el suelo.

―_¡Oh por dios!―_ gimió su criada y la pelirosa no pudo evitar la tentación de alzar su vista, se quedo perpleja por el paisaje que vio.

Cual cruel imitación de los rayos del sol, la cubierta estaba llena de cadáveres y la sangre cual rio, se expandía por la madera dándole un brillo espectral en contraste con el sol.

―_Suigetzu, tráelas_― gritó una voz sumamente fría provocando nuevos escalofríos en la pelirosa y volvió a bajar su vista, prefería ver la sangre que el hombre que había gritado.

El hombre llamado Suigetzu tomo con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse, lo más seguro es que con ese hombre abominable, cuando el hombre se detuvo, miro al instante unas botas manchadas de sangre, cerró los ojos para impedir que su desbocado corazón le saliera por el pecho.

―_¿Ustedes quienes son?―_ en vez de pregunta, sonó como si fuera una orden_― ¿Y bien?―_ volvió a cuestionar al no obtener una respuesta.

―_Mi nombre es Ivy Haruno y ella es mi hija Sakura, Señor―_ contesto su criada con un poco de miedo, pero intentando ocultar la verdad lo mejor que podía, tal vez eso era lo mejor, una mentira.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, solo cortado por los murmullos de las personas que había en su alrededor, la pelirosa se comenzó a impacientar, de verdad esperaba que ese hombre si lo creyera, de lo contrario, estaría perdida.

―_¿Su hija?―_ dijo de forma sarcástica― _que raro, no cree que es muy raro que siendo su hija tenga el porte de una principessa, mientras que usted no llega ni a una mendiga―_

La pelirosa se tenso en el instante en que menciono la palabra _principessa_, ahora entendía el ligero acento que tenía su voz, era Italiano, pero aun con eso…no, él no tenía que saber quién era ella, si lo supiera no solo ella estaría en peligro, sino todo su país, intento ver a su criada, pero fallando inútilmente en el intento.

―_¿No tiene una mejor mentira qué decir Signora?―_ guardo una pausa, esperando la respuesta de su contrincante― _no, creo que no ¿Sabe? Cuando quiera decir algo y que parezca una verdad, debería de tomar en cuenta los detalles, sino hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta de sus intenciones, ahora ¿Quiénes son ustedes?―_

―_Ya se lo dije mi Señor, ELLA es mi hija y YO su madre―_

Se escucho un golpe sordo y una fuerte carcajada, la pelirosa supo que sería la misma de Lucifer.

―_Ya te lo dije mujer, quiero la verdad, no me gusta maltratar a las mujeres, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hombres, como pudo apreciar, a Suigetzu no le importaría sacarle la verdad, así que estas era su última oportunidad ¿Quiénes son ustedes?―_

La pelirosa se puso más nerviosa ¿Qué hacer? Si decía quien era, todo su país estaría en problemas y si no, sería su criada quien lo lamentaría.

―_Ya se lo dije mi Señor―_ contesto Ivy con un deje de voz.

―_Bien―_ menciono con voz más fría― _que así sea, Suigetzu, por que no le muestras a la Signora los calabozos―_

―_¡No!―_ grito la mujer― _no puede hacer eso Señor, yo tengo que estar con mi hija, sino mándela a los calabozos junto a mí, la tengo que cuidar―_

La ojijade se quedo seria ¿Calabozos? Aunque no le gustara la idea, estaría bien si así estaba con su criada.

―_No creo que eso vaya a ser posible, porque esta principessa se viene conmigo Signora, aunque_― hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba aún más a la pelirosa_― creo que no hemos visto el hermoso rostro de esta Señorita ¿verdad?―_

Sakura se puso tensa al sentirlo a su lado, no quería ver a ese hombre que de seguro era un monstruo.

―_Ella no sabe Inglés y tiene una enfermedad muy rara Señor_― replico Ivy.

Se escucho una gran carcajada colectiva y varios murmullos.

―_Vieja bruja_― dijo Suigetzu― _para lo que la necesita el capitán no es necesario que hable―_ soltando una gran carcajada.

―_¿Lo qué dices es verdad? La señorita no sabe hablar Inglés―_

―_Sí mi Señor, ella no sabes Inglés, es de un pequeño pueblo de Francia―_

―_¿Sí?―_ cuestiono― _que raro, yo pensé que en los pequeños poblados de Francia no había seda tan fina como la que usa ella_― dijo cruelmente.

Levanto con brusquedad el mentón de la pelirosa que al contacto cerró los ojos, evitando mirar a su agresor, así que solo sintió los bruscos movimientos cuando le quito la capa y al momento de lanzarla se escucho un murmullo general y un sinfín de obscenidades hacia su persona y tuvo miedo, un miedo inmenso sobre lo que podría pasarle.

―_Vaya, eres mucho más hermosa de cerca que de lejos como si eso fuera posible, ya que se aprecia mucho más tu belleza principessa― _mientras posaba una de sus manos aperas en la mejilla delicada de ella_― ¿Así qué esta es su enfermedad?_― dijo mientras miraba a la pobre criada― _Si es esta, le aseguro que muchas quisieran tener esta misma enfermedad―_ dijo con severidad a la pobre sirvienta_― abre tus ojos― _dijo en un francés perfecto que la pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida y quedo aún más el ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Uno ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada, un flequillo negro azulado que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel pálida, tenía una nariz recta, sus labios delgados y hermosos, un poco rosados que daban ganas de besar y siguió descendiendo su mirada, si su cara era hermosa de su cuerpo no tenía nada que decir, era un ser hermoso, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y piernas largar, no tenia palabras con que describirlo, al subir su mirada se encontró con la sonrisa prepotente de él.

―_Tú tampoco estas nada mal amore, nada mal―_

La pelirosa lo miro con odio y aguantándose las ganas de girar su rostro y decirle una que otra verdad, así que solo le sostuvo la mirada y uso el porte propio de alguien de la nobleza y lo desafío con su presencia.

―_Tienes los ojos de una diosa, pero tu porte es el de una reina_― dijo mientras enredaba un rizo de ella en sus dedos_― Bella principessa_― murmuro, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la pelirosa.

Un gruñido y un golpe.

Eso fue lo que dejo perpleja a la pelirosa, eso y su criada gritando maldiciones contra el moreno, quien tenía el rostro virado a un lado y una mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Todos guardaron silencio, esperando la reacción de su temible capitán.

―_Suigetzu―_ dijo el moreno entre dientes, claro indicio de estar controlando su temperamento― _llévatela de aquí, no quiero volver a verla_― dijo fríamente_― y tú_― mientras acunaba bruscamente entre sus manos el rostro de la pelirosa― _Te vienes conmigo―_

**XXX000XXX**


End file.
